Making Love
by FallingDae
Summary: Just a short fluffy wincest story to make you happy. TopDean BottomSam


Making Love

WARNING: Sexin and fluff. of ya and wincest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, though I really wish I did. My God how I wish I did.

Dean Winchester threw the match down into the grave and watched as the two hundred year old carcass burst into blue flames. Next to him Sam sighed and leaned onto the shovel he held at his side. Dean looked at his little brother and scrunched his nose when he saw the amount of blood caked on Sam's clothes and made his skin shine with its red hue. He looked down at himself and saw almost the same picture but on his own clothes, tonight's hunt had been a gruesome one. He rubbed at his neck and picked up his shovel, heading back towards the main road where the impala was parked. "Wait," Sam hollered after him, "Aren't we going to fill the grave back up?" Dean chuckled half-heartedly at his little brother's innocence, well what was left of it anyways.

"Come on Sammy, I'm tired. Let's just go back to the motel." He continued on towards the car, making sure he heard the sound of his brother's footsteps follow after him.

The motel they were staying in was old and rundown, like every other thing in the small town they were visiting. Dean unlocked the door to their room and stepped in, kicking off his muddy shoes and throwing his equally dirty jacket onto the large bed that was pushed up against the wall in the small room. "I kind of feel sorry for this town," he said as he walked into the bathroom and began stripping, "There was already hardly anyone here and now there's even less." Sam sighed and grabbed Dean's jacket off the bed and threw it into the washing machine before he stripped down to his underwear and threw his clothes in with it, then he went into the bathroom where Dean was starting a shower and picked his brother's clothes up off the floor and tossed it in with his own.

"If only we had gotten here sooner, we could've saved more lives." He said it quietly as he turned the old fashioned washing machine on, but Dean still heard it and poked his head through the bathroom door.

"Hey." He said, "It's not our fault, I'm surprised we even heard about it at all, it's all thanks to Bobby for the info." Sam nodded, his gaze downcast. "Sammy." Sam looked up and met his brother's gaze, his depressing feelings smoldering in his eyes.

"What?" He asked after a long pause. Dead clenched and unclenched his jaw, trying to think of a way to cheer up his younger brother, he smirked.

"C'mon Sammy, let's take a shower." Sam lifted an eyebrow and tried not to smile.

"No way."

"Awe, why not? You're really dirty y'know."

"Yeah I know, but you'll try to do something pervy."

"Probably." Sam let out a breathy laugh and shook his head.

"So he admits it."

"But you always like it when I do pervy stuff to you." Sam's smile disappeared and his eyes went big just as his cheeks reddened. Dean's smirk widened, "So he admits it."

"You're impossible." Sam turned towards the bed but Dean emerged from the bathroom and grabbed a hold of his little brother's wrist.

"C'mon I promise I wont do anything. I'll just wash your hair for you and then we'll both go to bed." Sam hesitated before nodding, taking his older brother for his word as he was lead into the tight bathroom.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do anything pervy with Dean, in fact even though he would play stubborn sometimes, he always enjoyed his brother's pervy side, and often found himself relenting to anything Dean suggested he do. It was just that tonight he didn't want to be sappy with his brother. He felt that under these circumstances it just wasn't right. That they themselves didn't have the right to turn around and start giggling and sexing up the room. Besides, he was also tired, and his body ached all over, not to mention all the cuts he and Dean received and the bruises that would be showing their true colors in the morning.

True to his word, Dean did nothing but rub shampoo into Sam's hair as he sat on the bottom of the tub, too tired to stand. Dean would have drawn a bath instead of a shower but the tub lacked its stopper to prevent the water from running out. Dean rubbed his fingers through Sam's hair, scratching lightly on his scalp and massaging as he went. Sam had closed his eyes and rested from scrubbing at the grime under his nails, enjoying the feel of his head being massaged. When Sam's hair was rinsed and his body cleansed of their nightly actions, he offered to wash Dean's back who consented gratefully. Sam gently rubbed the wash cloth over his brother's back then set it aside so that he could knead his fingers into the tense muscles of his brother's shoulders. Dean let out an audible groan of relief as Sam worked his magic hands down the muscles of Dean's back, when he was done he topped it off with a quick back scratch and kiss to his right shoulder blade.

It was around three in the morning when the two crawled into the large bed and settled down for a spooning position, Dean's chest tight against Sam's back, his arm thrown over his side along with his leg hoisted over his brother's. Sam smiled, it was nice feeling Dean against his back, and being secured to him like that. Surely he was spoiled, if ever there came a night when Dean couldn't be there with him, Sam wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He was thankful, that at least for tonight he could be with his brother, safe in his arms.

Dean kissed the shell of his brother's ear, "Sammy," he whispered huskily, "I'm still going to fuck you." Sam's eyes snapped open, any mood that might have been residing in the atmosphere had now dissolved. He turned onto his back and gave a disbelieving looking to his brother. Dean chuckled, even though it was dark, he knew by instinct what look his brother was probably giving him. "Alright, I understand. No fucking tonight."

"Thank you." Sam rolled back onto his side and snuggled in.

"Then how about making love?" Dean asked, this time leaning over onto Sam's shoulder. Sam pursed his lips, that didn't sound so bad. In fact, it almost sounded comforting. He cracked a small grin and nodded his consent. Dean felt the nod and smiled, diving in for a kiss.

He gently pushed Sam onto his back as he also pushed his tongue into his mouth, rubbing their tongues together sloppily. Sam moaned into the kiss and rapped his arms around his brother's neck. Dean smiled around Sam's lips, knowing how much his little brother enjoyed kissing him he rubbed their lips together more to deepen the kiss. His hands ran down Sam's bare side, stripping would be easy sense they were both only wearing underwear. He massaged Sam's chest a little before tweaking a nipple, Sam jerked and gave a low moan. Dean broke the kiss, a few strings of saliva trailing their lips before dissolving in the air. Sam's eyes glistened as Dean lowered his head to drag his tongue across his brother's left nipple. Sam's head fell back into the pillows but he pulled Dean's head up gently so that their gazes met.

"Dean, do it already." There was something in Sam's breathy tone that Dean hadn't heard before, it wasn't a plea nor a command, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Is something wrong?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No, I just…" Sam licked his lips before continuing, "The only thing I want to feel right now, is you. Inside me." Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss his brother again. Ah, that tone in his voice, it was love.

"I know what you mean."

Sam gripped the bed sheets in his fist as Dean fully sheathed himself inside him. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped form his throat, but he didn't want it like this. Something wasn't quite right. "Dean." He gasped out, and perhaps as if he was reading his brother's mind, Dean grabbed a hold of Sam and moved their positions. He pushed Sam flush against him, his chest to Sam's back and hiked up a leg. Sam smiled at the new position and reached an arm back to grasp at Dean's neck so he could crane around to kiss him again. "I'm going to move now Sammy." He said huskily as he buried his nose in the crook of Sam's neck. He began to thrust his hips forwards, slowly at first, but steadily picking up more speed, the sound of his younger brother's moans spurring him on. Sam's moans grew louder causing him to burry his face into a pillow as his whole was rocking from Dean's thrusts.

The bed began to creak from their actions, Dean huffed against Sam's neck as he held his brother's leg of higher, seeking a deeper penetration. With one particularly rough snap of his hips made Sam cry out harshly. Dean smirked and aimed for the same spot, hitting it brutally again and again, turning his little brother into a weeping mess. Dean grunted, he was close and from the sound of the rising pitch of Sam's moans, so was he. Continuing his powerful thrusts, he leaned over and eased Sam's head up from the pillow. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too-" Dean pushed their lips together roughly, and with another hard snap of his hips, he tumbled over the edge, pouring his semen into his little brother. Sam came from the feel of the hot liquid that could only belong to his brother, his own semen spraying onto his chest and bed sheet.

They lay there in a sweaty heap, their shower earlier gone to a complete waist, but they didn't care. They didn't care about the gruesome affair they had earlier that night, they didn't care about the dangers tomorrow might bring them. They only cared about being in each other's arms, safe and warm.


End file.
